The Lovely Trip
by xX-RC-MidKnigtVampire-Xx
Summary: My story about Danny and Sam basicly the spelling poor but my dictionary got ripped to shreds and my one on my laptop an comp broke so bad spelling watch out R
1. Chapter 1

The _Love_ly Trip

Chapter One : Trips and Weather

It was a hot day in Amity Park,everyone was out in the streets trying to keep cool, some were filling up their simming pools while others were lounging about in theirs.

But for the people who still attended Casper high were not so fortune it, they were all in the school baking.

Still young Danny Fenton or Phantom was sitting in his English class perfectly fine while his two best friends were baking like everyone else.

"How can you be so cool man"Asked a boy who Danny didn't know.

"oh well i'm used to it i guess"Ansewerd Danny.

"Now class"Came Mr Lancer's booming voice

"I thought it would be nice going on a field trip to England after last times field trip i thought we could go somewere diffrent"Ancounced Mr Lancer.

At that moment the whole class brightend up but one Samantha Manson or Sam as she wished to be called shrunk down in her seat looking at the sheet that was passed back with the info for the trip on, she was sad one because her mum or dad wouldn't let her go to England if they knew Danny was going and in another country and two If she was allowed to go there would be lots of other girls there that would want to go out with Danny (Her BIGGEST crush that she has had for a while) If you are wondering why sam thinks this and how could anyone go out with a small and wimppy Danny well heres the reason for all of a suddern he had a magouir growth spert and now was the same height as Dash also known as a male airhead anyway Danny now had muscles which were not as big as Dash's but lets say he still could punch a whole in a wall, his hair had grown longer which coverd his eyes a bit, Basicly Danny was HOT, and every other girl in school seemed to think so too.

Sam looked at him out the corner of her eye she was sure everyone in the class could here her heart beating so loud that the other side of the world people could here it too. She kept looking until she saw Danny look over at her not knowing that she was looking at him from the corner of her eye she was gtting excited but kept it down then Danny taped her on the shoulder,

"Hey Sam you still coming over to sleep tonight Tucker is still coming are you?"asked Danny his hair falling in front of his face making him look cute (to Sams subconsis Hot.)

"I...I...I will be there"stutterd Sam guess why?

"Are you ok Sam"asked Danny consernd while putting his hand to her forhead. She didn't swort him away just let him do what he was doing, Danny was concernd then and took his hand away, by this time Sams eyes had closed and now opened them wishing she hadn't because she saw Danny's oecanic sapphire eyes.

Just then the bell rang everyone rushed to get out but Sam who slowly walked behind alone when she turned round Danny and Tucker were there waiting for her,

"We thought you were never going to come i want to get to lunch and get lots and lots of water before its all gone"Shouted Tucker

"Oi Tucker chill it's not her fault theres ovesly something wrong with her okay"Shouted Danny back.

"Okay"grumbled Tucker. "Sorry Sam the heats getting to me now"

"Thats okay"answered Sam in a low voice matching were she was looking. which made Danny and Tucker give each other worried expressions.

But chose to ask her in the cafitirea.

In the cafitria

"So are you going on the trip?"asked Tucker

"Yeah ive been thinking about going"answerd Danny

"I don't get why your asking about going we just got told about it 20 minutes ago"said Sam

"So?..Wahts your point?"asked Tucker

"and arn't you suposed to be all sad and depressed?"

"No I was just feeling a bit down"aswered Sam

"Yeah glad to see your feeling happier then before Sam"Said Danny smileing at Sam makeing Sam go a little bit pink.

"Wow"said Tucker

"What?"asked Danny and Sam.

"You guys just keep having blushy moments today you guys are on a role"exclamed Tucker through a mouthful of meat.

"Tucker your being rediculous"Whisperd Danny to Tucker.

"Am I?, have you noticed how she was all quite and shy around you and how she seemed to brighten up when she sat next to you? _And _how she went pink when you smiled at her ? eh?"Asked Tucker.

"Dude now you are going mad, why so many questions? grat now i'm doing it."Said a kind of peed off Danny.

"Whatever dude"said Tucker

"Hey Guys i think i will go out side for a walk"said Sam

"Sam you do know it's bakeing out there you could get fried and..."started Tucker.

"_IF _you want to go outside then go on Sam we'll see you in Spanish okay"Said Danny.

"Okay, Bye guys"answerd Sam as she walked away.

Outside with Sam (Sam's POV)((speaking to herself in her head))

_Why am i so attracted to him?_

_**Because he's HOT thats why**_

_Great not you again can you go away i'm having a puberty crises here_

_**Why do yo think i'm here for then to make you job a hell of a lot harder, How am I doing so far?**_

_Do I look peed off to you?_

_**yeah**_

_then your right on track_

_**Okay your in a sarcastic mood today arn't you?**_

_How could you tell?_

_**Fine then i'm going but first Dannys coming**_

_"Wh_at"

I shouted in my head and out loud i looked round but he wasn't there i sighed andwalked off to spanish even though i had 5 minutes to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :

"Hey guys guess what?"Shouted Tucker as he ra over to Sam and Danny across the street.

"You finaly decided that being a cyborg was stupid an gave up the tec?"asked Sam.

"Well i see miss Queen of gloom is better and is blushing because a serten somone is near her"whisperd Tucker to Sam.

"Okay you guys calm down anyway Tucker what is the news?"Asked Danny.

"Oh Yeah, you know the trip to England well we're going to be there on Valitines day which means there is going to be a party at one of the local schools"said Tucker.

"Great!" "What?!"Said Danny and Sam at the same time.

"I know"said Tucker.

They both seemed to miss Sam looking sad and walking off.

"Hey were did Sam go?"asked Danny looking round.

"She proberly sulked off to school like she always does"answerd Tucker.

Danny gave Tucker an evil look and changed into Danny Phantom making sure noone was around an flu off to find Sam.

Outside the school

Sam was walking down the path to the school when Danny walked (after changing back to Danny Fenton)up to Sam not saying anything for awhile.

"Okay time out Sam"Said Danny standing infront of Sam and Placeing his hands on her shoulders.

"What is wrong?, you've been down for along time?"asked Danny.

"I'm just a little bit...well you know"said Sam not making eye contact with him.

"Sam, please you were quite yesterday and you bearly said a word to me or Tucker at my house, whats really the matter?"asked Danny.

"I...I can't tell you, please don't make me say it"pleaded Sam.

"Sam I.."Stared Danny

"Come on guys"Shouted Tucker. As he pulled Danny towards the double doors.

"ahh I wish i could tell you Danny, but i'm scared of what youll think of me afterwards"whispered Sam to herself.

After School

Danny, Tucker and Sam were walking home together glad that it was the end of the day and tomorrow they were heading for England, Tucker and Danny were talking about the trip while Sam was walking behind.

"I just relised something"said Tucker.Droping the trip subject.

"Whats that?"asked Danny.

"You havn't fought any goasts in along time"said Tucker.

"Yeah i guess your right the last goast I fought was 3weeks ago, well lets keep it that way"laughed Danny.

"Guys?"asked Sam quitely.

The Boys turned round and looked at Sam,

"yeah" they both said at the same time.

(Sam's POV)

_I can't belive i'm going to do this_

_**I can now just say to them "Tucker can i talk to Danny alone please?"**_

_okay here gose everything_

(Out of Sam's POV)

"Tucker can i talk to Danny alone Please?"asked Sam.

"er..sure okay see you guys later okay? bye"said Tucker confused but walked off.

"Okay Sam what do you want to tell me?"asked Danny.

"Danny, please don't hate me..."stared Sam.

"Sam i could never hate you"said Danny putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Danny i've wanted to tell you this for along time but i've been to scared to say it, I...I...I lo..."Sam was interupted by i loud crashing sound she herd Danny say somthing but couldn't here it and when she opened her eyes she saw Danny Phantom taking to the sky, leaveing her alone on the side walk.

Sam sighed as she saw Danny Phantom punching a green slimy goast monster she grbed her back pack ten relised she left the thermos at home and ran off home to grab it feeling she was so close to saying it but yet so far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sams House (Sam'POV)

_**Well that went well**_

_Oh look whos saccatic now_

_**It's not my fault you kept stuer...Oh wait yes it is**_

_I think I'm crazy_

_**Yeah crazy in love**_

_What was that?_

_**What was What i said nothing, see not a word**_

_Please can you shut up it's bad anoth that i didn't tell Danny_

_**Okay but remember he will still be there tomorrow **_

__

_But what if he's not there tomorrow_

_**That was so ungothlike **_

_Don't you have somwere to be?_

_**No I'm here all the time**_

(End of Sam's POV)

"Sam Honey Danny's here"shouted Sam's mother.

"Okay Mum send him up"sputed Sam back.

A few minutes later Danny came up the stairs.

"Hi Sam I just came over to see if you were going cause I know what your parents are like"lagued Danny.

"Yeah"Said Sam.

"Anyway I came by to ask you somthing else as well"Said Dann looking down at his shoes.

"Oh okay what is it?"asked Sam.

"Would you like to when we get to England would you like to you know go on a date with me?"asked Danny.

(Sam's POV in her head)

_He just asked me out...He just asked me out!...HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!!._

_**Okay now calm down and take a deep breath**_

_I don't care he finaly asked me out_

_**But thats when you are in England**_

_Which is were we'regoing tomorrow_

_**Whatever, anyway Danny still here and he's looking at you very strangely.**_

(Out of Sam's POV and head)

"Er Sam, are you Okay?"asked Danny.

"YESS!!"shouted Sam while flinging herself at Danny, then kissing him straight on the lips.

It shocked Danny but he soon got over it and deepend the kiss wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

(Somewere Danny and Sam's subcouinses are watching this scene.)

**Well it's about time**

_**Yaeh it took forever but remember there is still the date and the trip alot can happen in a short space of time.**_

**True, True, hey do ya wanna make out?**

_**Yeah lets make out.**_

Danny's subcontious got glomped by Sam's subconsuos

(Back to real life)((Danny's room))

"She said yes but now were to go on our date?"

Danny Got up and walked over to his computer and stared looking at places to take Sam on the're first date.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was outside Casper high School early in the morning,all the teenagers were standing outside waiting for the bus to come pick them up. Tucker was busy playing a vitural dateing game on his PDA while Danny was sitting on the school front steps dreaming of a certin someone, else were San was talking to one Valire Grey about some things.

"And thats when i said yes and jumped up and kissed him now he's sitting in the front steps with thatface that he's toally in love what am I supposed to do?"asked/moaned Sam.

"Well firstly why is this a problem and Two arn't you just as in love with him then he is with you?"asked Valire

"thats not the point"said Sam.

"Then what is the point then?"asked Valire.

"That when we go out and start dateing he will lose his feelings for me and go on to someone else"said Sam.

"I see, well what can you do the bus is here by the way so lets go try to get on the bus last come on"said Valire. She pulled Sam along to the bus when Sam got on the bus she saw that Danny was on his own stareing out the window looking sad.

"Dude what's wrong you've been down since we got on the bus?"asked Tucker.

"What?, no i'm just thinking nothings wrong"said Danny.

"Okay, whatever you say Danny well Sam is here she's at the front with Valire"said Tucker while walking away.

Danny looked round when he finaly found Sam, she was sitting with Valire and were talking to a boy who was very close which made Danny's blood boil.

(On the airoplane)

All the students os Casper high were on the airoplane people were laugthing and jokeing apart from two teenagers who were solmely looking out the window dreaming of anything but the plane and the trip.

(At Hethrrow airport)

"Okay students everybody line up"Shouted Mr Lancer.

"Now we are in a diffrent country so we do not know were everything is so we must stay in pairs, so pair up"Shouted Mr Lancer.

There was a buzz going round as the students ran round trying to get partners but surprisingly they all wanted to be with Danny which made Sam's blood boil bt ecepted it and went with a group of other students.

The bus ride was the longest it seemed to Sam and Danny normanly they would sit next to each other with Tucker but it seemed that was all going to change. When they got off the bus they found them selfs in this not so posh hotel but it looked cool anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Destiny

"This is piontless here we are in some club called destiny for what perpose?"asked Sam

The Casper High students were all at a club called Destiny, as usally Danny, Sam and Tucker were all siting at the bar drinking a can of coke and watching Paulina and her cron.. I mean friends dancing with some pretty boy English guys who would be better off dating stale bread.

"er excuse me" asked a girl with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes, came up to Tucker."would you like to dance with me?"

"I would be honerd"Said Tucker bowing. He walked off with the girl.

Sam and Danny were left alone.

"Well that was shocking"said Danny, staring were Tucker had walked off cracking a smile and then turnig to Sam who was lsaughing and choking on her coke.

"You have no idea I..."Started Sam before being interuped by another girl with short blond hair and blue eyes."I know this might seem weird but do you think you could just have one dance with my mate over there?"Asked the girl pointing to another girl who looked the same age, with long bron hair and Big blue eyes that you could make ouy from there.

"er..I guess that wouldn't hurt do you mind Sam?"asked Danny.

"No that would be fine, you have fun"said Sam.

"We can come here for our date can't we?"Whisperd Danny to Sam.

Sam nodded and watched as Danny walked away. He went up to the girl and asked her to dance she smiled nevesly and nodded, they walked up to the dance floor, just as a slow song came on.

(Back at the hotel)

Sam and Tucker were back at the hotel doing homwork that Mr lancer had given them to do while on the trip but they had brouht some other homework just in case,atthe moment they were doing math homework..exciting.

"What did you get for number three?"asked Tucker.

"I got 106 you?"ansewrd and asked Sam.

"Er.. I got 105"said Tucker.

"Well i'm right so there"said Sam.

"What ever"grumbeld Tucker.

"Hey guys sorry i'm late but I got sidetracked"Apoligised Danny walking through the door.

Flash Back

"Sorry but i have to go,I have a curfue and my friends will be waiting for me"said Danny to someother girl.

"But please you danced with that other girl why won't you talked to me?"asked the girl.

"That was a one off and i will never see her again so there now I really must go sorry again but someother time"said Danny then ran off. the girl smiled a dreamy smile and then walked off in the opiste direction.

End of Flash Back

"Sure you did..but i have to go back to my room now and do my own stuff bye Tucker " said Danny Sam then walked out the door. Danny follwed her calling her name when he saw a bucket on the top of her door.

"Hey Sam watch out!!"Shouted Danny but she had already opend the door. Danny lunged forword and knocked her out the way, the water landed on Danny the ice cold water shocked Danny that he went in tangerble and his cloths came off he only maneged to save his Jeans though oh the irony.

It was like time had frosern Sam stood there staring at a topless Danny on the floor, the girls resposable came out of there room looking plesed with them selfs until they saw Sam dry and Danny coverd in water and topless. Tucker came running round the corner after hearing a couple of kids walking round the corner talking about the water bucket on top of Sam's door.

"JIMMANY CRICKET WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!?"Shouted Mr Lancer who came sprinting out of his room upon hearing the shouts and water crashing to the floor.

"Fortuantly you got here in time Mr Lancer"Spoke up Paulina coming out of her trance after seeing Danny's museles. "Sam was just about to RAPE Danny when she poured water over him to make him look hotter, Didn't you Sam?"asked Paulina.

"Well Miss Manson mind telling us what happend I find Paulinas story hard to belive"Asked Mr Lancer.

"Sir let me tell you what happened"Asked Danny.Getting up from the floor soaking wet.

"Okay Mr Fenton what really happened?"Asked Mr Lancer.

"Me and Sam were talking and Sam got upset and walked out after her but when she got to the door I saw the bucket on top of the door, then I shouted watch out Sam I ducked in the way and then Igot saoked"Explained Danny.

"But what about your shirt?"Asked Mr Lancer.

"I got up to take it off then when it was off I steped forward and slipped"Explained Danny again.

"Is that true Miss Manson"Asked Mr Lancer.

"Yes Sir"Answerd Sam.

"Okay then everyone back to your rooms and stay there til' the morning"Comanded Mr Lancer.

"And Miss Sanchez see me in my office tomorrow,clear?"asked Mr Lancer.

"Fine"Said Paulina.Stalking off and giving Danny a sexy smile which freaked him out.

"Night guys"Said Danny then walking back into the room he was staying in closeing the door leaving Sam and Tucker standing there stunned.

"I can't belive he has muceles, he never told us"Said Tucker.

"Yeah"Sighed a very out of chactiter Sam.

"Okay, night Sam"Said Tucker while running to get into his badroom.

"Night"Said Sam before turnig to go into her room.

Not before somone seeing Sam and Tucker alone then seeing Sam look dreamily after Tucker walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Danny was siting in the Breakfast room eating his breakfast he was feeling very down after what he just found out.

FlashBack

Danny was walking down to Breakfast when to people from his school walked past talking about somthing he herd the names 'Sam' and 'Tucker' and ran back to them and asked what was the news.

"Oh, Somone saw Tucker and Sam alone toghether after you walked off, Tucker said something but this person couldn't hear when they turned back Tucker said 'Okay,night Sam' and walked off then they Saw Sam say night back looking all dreamily, lovey dovey, Sorry man"Explaind and apoigised the boy while they walked off a single tear slide down his cheek.

End of FlashBack

Now he was siting aloune eating his breakfast, when a hapy lookng Sam came along with a happy looking Tucker.

"Hey Danny"Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

Danny just looked at them then back down to his breakfast.

"Danny, whats wrong?"Asked a concernd Sam.

"I'm not going on a date with you anymore Sam i'm going with somone else"Said Danny, Danny stood up and walked away but not before turning back to Sam and Tucker and saying" I'm happy for you too and i will be out with someone tonight so don't wait up you wouldn't anyway because i guess you have 'couple' thingss to do"and then he walked off leaving them with some nasty glares from people.

(In the hallway)

"Hey Danny wait up!"Shouted Tucker after Danny.

"Whats wrong Danny and what do you mean cople thingd's? Me and Sam arn't a couple"Explained Tucker as Danny turned round to face him.

"Are you sure?"Asked Danny.

"Yeah man I know you like her"Said Tucker.

"Oh yeah"Said another voice they turned round to see a girl standing there holding a phone."Then why did someone send me this picture of Tucker kissing Sam when you just walked off in the bereakfast room?"

Tucker turned back round to face Danny who was giving him an evil look.

"Oh nothing going on eh?"Asked Danny.

"Danny I.."Sarted Tucker.

"Even I know that noone could Photoshop that in a space of a few minutes, could they Tucker?"Asked Danny.

"Look man nothing happend, hey who ent you that picture?"Asked Tucker now talking to the girl.

" I don't know someone just sent it to me, I don't know who they were sorry"Answered the girl then turning and walking off.

"Please listern to me Danny nothing happend i swe..."Tucker didn't have time to finish because Danny shot a red ectoblast at Tucker makeing him fly and land with a thud on the floor just as Sam walked round the corner.

"DANNY!!, what did you do that for?!?!"Asked Sam. pushing past Danny and running to Tucker's side.

"Oh look, the new couple are together i'm happy for you i really am, sorry guys but gotta jet"Said Danny. Sam looked up and so did Tucker and they saw that Danny's eyes were now Blood red. Then Danny took off, going intangable and going through the roof.

Tucker and Sam were left there alone, when some kids from Casper High walked past an looked at them in discust but carried on walking down the corridor.

"We have to do something about this Tucker"Said Sam.

"I know Sam but how?, we don't know were he's gone or _who_ he could be with."Tucker pointed out.

"Tucker we _will_ find a way, we always do"Said Sam

"We always do"Sam said as she looked to the spot were Danny diserperd.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_"Er..were am I?"Asked Danny while he came out of uncoiunses._

_"Why Daniel your with me like you should be"Anwerd a coldan and spin chilling voice._

_"__**Vlad**__ "Growled Danny._

_"Why yes I thought you would have guessed that I would follow you to England"Said Vlad coming out of the shadows._

_"What did you do to me?"Asked Danny._

_"I over shadowed you of course"Answerd Vlad._

_"What do you want with me?"Aksed Danny._

_"I don't want you,I want your soul"laughed a Evil Vlad. Before walking away._

"_AAHH_HHH"

"Danny what are doing it's 2:00 in the morning, havn't you got used to the time zone yet?" Asked a very sleepy Tucker.

"So somone saying that you and Sam going out and Vlad taking me was all a nightmare?" Asked Danny.

"yeah, but not the part about Sam though somone did say me and Sam were going out after the whole hallway thing and you did here an walk out the breakfast area but we found you and told you it wasn't true you said okay and we all went to London after that now here we are at 2:16 talking about what happend yesterday and you not rembering what happend anything just about Sam (which i'm not suprised about) now can I go back to sleep?" Explained/wined Tucker.

"Yeah Tucker you can go back to sleep but i'm going to go up on the roof and clear my head"Said Danny.

"Okay dude knock yourself out"Said Tucker before falling back to sleep.

Danny got up not bothering to put a shirt on and walked up to the flight of stairs leading to the roof. When he got up to the top he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the city.

"So what are you doing up this late?"Asked Sam

"Oh, Hi Sam I didn't hear you come up the stairs"Said Danny as he turned round to face Sam.

"Yeah I thought I herd someone walking past my room."Said Sam.

"Oh I see I woke Tucker up cause I was screaming and then I decied to come out for some air."Said Danny.

"Ah, Why were you screaming then?"Asked Sam.

"Bad dream"Answered Danny.

"What was it about?" Asked Sam again steping closer to Danny so she was next to him as he was looking over at the city.

"Well I got angey because I thought you and Tucker were going out, I shoot him with an ecto blast, you came runing up to help him, my eyes were glowing red, you said something about helping me andthat wasn't me to Tucker, I woke up uncoinces in a dark cave and Vlad wnated my soul."Answered Danny.

Sam just stared at Danny and then back at the city, to shocked to say anything.

"Danny, you have the most weirdest dreams that I have ever known someone to have."Said Sam recovering from her shock.

"Yeah I know but thats why you love me"Said Danny while he put one arm round her shoulders in a half jokeing half seriouse way.

"One day I will get you back you know that don't you"Said Sam reasung Danny.Still tense after what Danny just said.

"Yeah I know that why I'm enjoying it now."Smiled Danny.

Danny and Sam stayed like that looking out at the millions of stars and lights until they were almost gone.


End file.
